1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a material transport vehicle (“MTV”), and, more particularly, to software, systems and methods for improving the safety and the clean room compatibility of the MTV.
2. Relevant Background
Material transport vehicles for transporting materials throughout a factory environment are well-known in the art. While such vehicles may be readily purchased, their suitability for transporting expensive materials in a clean room environment may be limited. For example, collisions with numerous obstacles in the factory environment may cause damage to the material payload. Further, commercially available vehicles may not possess the level of cleanliness demanded in a clean room environment due to the undesirable emission of particles. What is desired is a semi-automated MTV having further safety and cleanliness improvements, as well as other productivity and maintainability improvements, more suitable for transporting expensive materials in a clean room factory environment when compared to an existing commercially available MTV.